Lucy's Sickness
by RandomFavoriteCouples
Summary: What if one day, Lucy shows up to work sick but barely showing the signs, even Alfendi didn't notice right away. Alfendi would never have guessed Lucy going away to heal will open his eyes to her past and about the people who took her in. Lucfendi one-shot. Story better than summary. Please Read and Review


**Title: Lucy's Sickness**

**Category: Professor Layton**

**Pairing: Alfendi Layton and Lucy Baker**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Al knows Lucy is hiding a secret from him and the Mystery Room gang. Wha****t**** events will lead this small group of friends and what will they learn about the past over someone who helped brought them together? **

**Author's Note: Lucy just reminds me so much Luke Triton so I thought I would add Lucy's past in this as well to help tie it in to the Layton games along with some earlier Layton characters like Crow, Arianna, and Clive. I can also see Clive and Luke having sibling connection going on while Hershel still unforgiving Clive about destroying his precious London. Please read and review and enjoy the story. Plus I tried with the accents but I know I didn't do a good job so I'm sorry about that.**

**Story Begins:**

"That is how you killed Mr. Kain Walker, Mrs. Oliva Chase!" a twenty nine year old man said, his normally calm burgundy hair was red and wild, his amber honey eyes looked stern but fascinated at the method used to kill the victim.

That ended all the lies Mrs. Oliva Chase tried to use as she confessed everything. The man turned around to look at his partner, her peach colored hat rested on her fair brown hair that framed her heart shaped face and showed her usually bright red eyes that now looked dull and tired, her usual positive and energized energy that never seemed to stop was forced, the easiest connections were hard for her to connect. Her green shirt with gold buttons hung a little loose on her body almost like she was losing weight, her white pants that went down to her knees hung a little looser but to the untrained eye they looked like they fit her perfectly, her grey socks went down to brown shoes.

The man put his hands back in his overcoat, overfilled pockets that are crammed with newspapers and old case reports, his hair had calmed down and returned to a burgundy color, his eyes showed worry even through the terrible headache that he was currently suffering through, "Lucy, sorry about that."

Lucy didn't respond for a minute which was a strange considering she always loved talking, she looked up at him since he stood 6'4" and she was only 5'6", "Oh, sorry about tha' Prof. It's nowt t' worry about. Go home and go watch your programs, I'll take care of everything here."

She pushed him out of the door and closed the door on him as he stood there confused for a little bit before walking a little bit away when he grabbed his head, a voice inside of his mind started talking, "Plaid Al, where do you think you are leading my body to? We both know Lucy isn't feeling well even through she did a good job of hiding it on us so why aren't we going back there and telling her to go home?"

"She pushed me out Potty Al!" he replied shaking his head.

"Blah, blah," Potty responded, "Go in there and tell her to go home and get rested, because of your inability to handle a little migraine and the embarrassment of your true self."

"Why do you care about her? You are caring more about her than what you did with Hilda and that was before me!"

Placid Al could feel his shoulders shrugged, one thing about having an alter personality is that sometimes what the person is doing mentally happens physically, "She's good for the both of us, she's not afraid of me and she makes sure that you take care of my body. Anyway she also has a lovely figure and she does so enjoy teasing us with it."

"She's my assistant!"

Al clicked his tongue, "Placid, are you forgetting that I'm you? I see the images you think of, I hear the thoughts you think of, the way you image kissing her or how she would feel so perfect in our arms, and the sneaky long-filled glances you send her way when she isn't paying attention to you, oh and how could I forget the way our hands clench when Dartwright is talking to her and making her laugh? Nothing you do is a secret to me."

"Al, you 'lright?" a man asked leaning against a mop. His dusty red hair covered his eyes while it went in an up curved pony tail, the blue uniform was saggy against his body so he looked like a janitor, which was his job at Scotland Yard.

"Yes, I'm fine Dustin," Al responded putting a hand in his hair, "Just tired."

"Well, I'm going home ta eat for lunch, would you like a ride ta ya house since it ain't ta far 'way?" Dustin asked his accent being slightly harder to understand compared to Lucy's Yorkshire accent even through Dustin worked there longer.

"Say no Placid, go back to the Mystery Room and show Baker who the mentor is!" Potty screamed inside his mind.

"If it won't be too much of trouble for you Dustin, I would like that," he responded.

Alfendi followed Dustin out in the parking lot ignoring the voice of the real Alfendi Layton screaming to go back to the Mystery Room. He got inside Dustin's old truck before thinking of a question, "Hey Dustin, you know I'm not a big listener of rumors but I'm wondering if you have heard or seen anything strange about Lucy?"

Dustin nodded, "Yes I have, she doesn't seem as excited ta come ta work and she's been 'voiding Florence which is weird. Florence had told me that Lucy was inviting her back ta Lucy's hometown. Now why would someone invite someone over ta your hometown only ta avoid them?"

Al blinked and pondered on the thought, "That does seem unusual and weird especially with someone like Lucy."

"Because of you and your stupid little weak mind, Lucy is now going on vacation with someone else," Potty Al said snidely.

"It's Florence, I'm sure that Lucy and her will be doing nothing more but relaxing and talking girl stuff," Placid responded.

"We do it all the time Placid only without all the girly information and details so why can't they do it at work as well?"

"I don't mean ta ask this personal question but do you 'ave any idea about her family?" Dustin asked before Al could laugh out loud at what Potty Prof said.

"We have a rule to where we don't divulge into our family unless you are willing to give up a secret of equal information. You know how much I don't like my father," Al responded.

"I can understand your side but from what I have heard about Lucy's family bet'een the Commissioner and Deputy Commissioner is tha' Lucy's family is pretty well off. If Lucy didn't want to work, she wouldn't have too."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I guess I should say adaptive family, it's like forbidden ta talk about Lucy's biological family, some kind of curse or something."

"Adaptive family? I didn't know she was adaptive," Al said as they got closer to his flat.

Dustin nodded his head, "Aye, Lucy didn't want her adaptive family name so she kept it her original. The adaptive family, apparently includes two honorary uncles. Her adaptive father is a mayor of a small sea port village, her adaptive mother is a highly praised doctor working on rare diseases, might be why Lucy had offered Florence ta go on vacation with her. Her adaptive uncle is a lawyer who protects the people who are sick and are being taken advantage of it, one of her honorary uncle teaches martial arts and runs a secret highly esteemed black market while the other honorary uncle is an inventor and an editor of a newspaper." Dustin pulled up in front of Al's flat, "Well here ya go Al, get better soon okay?"

"Thank Dustin for the ride and information," Al said getting out of the truck and walking up to his door as Dustin drove off.

"Well her adaptive family sounds smart and quite well off, but why would her biological family not want her? She is quite a lovely woman with the – " Potty said as Al entered the flat.

"Shut up and let me sleep!" Placid responded flopping down on the couch his eyes closing with one arm across his eyes as they shut.

If Alfendi Layton only knew all that will happen during his nap, he might have stayed in the Mystery Room.

~~Mystery Room~~

A loud knocking on Alfendi's door woke him up, his hair crimson red as he walked over to the door and opened it forcefully, "What?" he snapped in greeting.

The person knocking on the door stood a little shorter than Al, her blonde hair flowed down her back until it reached her middle back, her blue eyes didn't show the fear most people show when facing this side of Al but a little happiness but covered by worry, her red lipsticks showed her thin lips, a blue jacket was hung over her shoulders while a tight mauve and white stripe shirt showed off her upper body and her slender waist leading down to a white skirt that had a pocket watch attacked above the right pocket, tights brought the outfit together with black heeled boots that stopped at her knees, "I have news for you Al. News you will not like."

Al growled at her, "What is it Hilda? I'm not going to restart a relationship with you."

Her eyes narrowed into a glare as she glared at him, "If you would've answered your phone, than you would've known that we found Lucy in the Mystery Room, unconscious and barely breathing." He stood a little straighter, "We took her to the Emergency Room and tried to contact you and her parents to inform all of you. Her parents – unlike you- answered their phone and have scheduled her to transfer her to her hometown with one of her honorary uncles and Ms. Sich escorting her in –" She looked at her watch – " twenty minutes from now."

He grabbed her shoulders, spun her around, and pushed her out the door, "You will take me to the hospital and I will think of a way to where they won't be allowed to take her away or I will cut your tongue out!"

"I won't take you to the hospital but to the train station where they should be," Hilda snapped as they got into her silver mustang.

"I don't care, just get me there before they leave," he snapped placing a hand on his head as his hair changed to a purple color, "Sorry Hilda."

She didn't say anything about his apologize or his change, "What kind of friend are you to leave Lucy alone when she's this weak? Considering everything that girl has done for you Al? If I were her, I'd be asking for a different partner that would actually consider my health."

The hair changed again, "I wanted to stay and tell her to go home but the fake me, the one that's in control most of the time went home took a nap!"

Hilda frowned, "Oh you was willing to take care of her but not me when we were together!"

"You appear to be forgetting that I can tell lies apart from truth. You acted ill and just wanted extra attention. Now quit talking or I'll cut your tongue out!" he snapped.

Hilda pulled up to the entrance of the train station, "You have ten minutes Al, good luck and don't screw up."

Al ran into the train station and looked around searching for any signs of his assistant, a peach beret, her red eyes, anything. His hair was caught between a shade of red and purple, his lab overcoat flying behind him as he ran closer to the trains, 'Bloody hell Placid, if only you listened to me!"

"I'm sorry, I know you hate me and this is my entire fault. I'm weak, I'm fake but I'm still worried about her just like you are!"

"Idiot, can't you see that as much as I hate you, I finally accepted you as a part of me. You saved me from a life of regrets, without you, I would still be with vulture Hilda, never would've met Lucy or have her on our team, imagine a life like that."

Placid Al felt the body shiver as he imagined it, "Thanks I guess," Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a peach beret against blue, he stopped and looked over and saw Lucy being held against someone with a blue hat, a blue jacket with a white undershirt, and brown shorts. Al recognized him as someone who had imitated his father's apprentice a while ago as he yelled, "Clive!"

The man looked over and blinked watching the Inspector ran towards him before turning forward talking to a young man with a black hat, a black jacket like vest was covering a white undershirt with a picture of a crow on it, with black jeans before stepping on the train.

"Clive!" Al yelled finally getting to the destination of the train just as it started moving, "No, we are to late!"

"Al, did you find her?" Hilda asked coming behind him slowly, his hair the brightest red color she's ever seen.

"Barely, but it was to late, Clive Dove took her. The genius that almost destroyed London took her!" Al responded turning around facing her.

Hilda blinked before taking a couple steps back, "Lucy didn't tell you? Clive Dove is one of her 'honorary uncles'. He was in the area and was told about Lucy so he volunteered to escort her home. He spoils Lucy rotten as much as she allows and I have talked to her about it. She said that Clive was forced to do those things, someone was sending him letters of blackmail about his family, she even showed me the letters that Clive received." She raised her hands as Al walked towards her, "I've talked to him a couple of times Al, he's really smart and regretful of the things he had to do. You know how manipulative Bruno can be."

Al glared at her, "Quite your yapping or I'll cut your tongue out. Lucy is gone and it's my fault! I should've stayed with her. I didn't see the signs until today." His hair had turned burgundy as he was completely exhausted from the day's events.

"Al, let's get you home. She'll be back soon, she doesn't want you to be like this and blame yourself. She wants you to not worry about her. That's possibly why she didn't tell you or any of us about this." She said trying to reassure him as they walked back to her vehicle.

~~Mystery Room~~

Alfendi walked into the Mystery Room remembering the events that had transpired yesterday while his heart was filling up with pain as the loneliness of the room finally made itself noticed. He looked at the black phone in the room as it started to ring, He walked over to the phone.

"Hello this is Inspector Layton in the Mystery Room at Scotland Yard," he said answering the phone.

"Oh good," the voice said on the other line, "I got the right number."

Al looked at the phone before putting it back to his ear, "Can I help you sir?"

"Ah, yes, Clive Dove speaking here. I do believe that you called out to me the other day at the train station," Clive responded.

Al growled at the phone, "Mister Dove, where is Lucy and why did you take her away? You already went against my father and I can promise you that I'm a bigger threat than him."

"Hold on, what Luke?" Clive asked even through his voice was muffled on the phone, "No I'm not talking to Professor Layton! I'm talking to his son. Yes, I'm telling him about Ms. Sich and Lucy! Why did you have me call him if you wanted too?" There was a couple moments of silence before Clive spoke again, "You are incredibly lucky I love you like the little brother I never had. Sorry about that Inspector Layton."

"Tell me about Florence and Lucy or I will find you and I will cut your tongue out of your mouth!" Al growled into the phone.

Clive didn't respond for a couple of seconds, "Can I find you instead? That's actually a pretty good idea."

Al blinked and stared at the phone before putting it back to his ear, "Excuse me?"

"I am a newspaper editor and I still love hearing stories from people and it gets tedious acting like I'm deaf so people will talk in front of me about recent gossip or secret deals that goes under the radar. If you cut my tongue out than I can just show people I have no tongue and therefore can't speak so they would think 'This idiot can't talk so he won't repeat what we are going to say in front of him.'" Clive's voice was muffled again as he spoke, "Luke how many times do I have to tell you that playing as a homeless man is just to dirty for me?" Silence. "Than you do it and don't be sending your animal spies to do your job!" Clive's voice was back to being unmuffled, "In fact, Inspector Layton you have solved some of the cases that I discovered. Ms. Potsby-Goldie and the location of Maria Esta or better known as Diane Makepeace are the two that I had pushed to be in the Mystery Room."

"Why? Why would you send those cases to me? I am the son of your enemy!" Al said confused blinking.

"Is this really the Clive Dove that tried to take over London?" Placid asked inside Al's mind.

"Yes, but it does seem like he's changed. He's not the criminal that father sketched out for us," Potty responded just as stumped as his calm counterpart.

Clive spoke, "I was blackmailed by Bruno with information concerning my deceased parents, even through he was in prison he still has contacts in the jail. Anyway I sent them there because Lucy, even through her test scores shows bad grades, is intelligent. She just needed someone to help mentor her and once I found out that she was working with you, I knew she was in good hands. Luke Triton, tell your parrot to stop staring at me!" Moments of silence before Clive spoke again, "What do you mean he wants to talk to his girlfriend – he's a parrot!"

Al growled his hair still a bright red color as he sat down on the couch, "Mister Dove, I do believe we were talking about Lucy and Florence and have completely gotten off topic."

"Well, as you know Ms. Sich has a rare disease that affects her immune system. Lucy also has a rare disease that affects the heart twice in their live, it doesn't matter what the age is. Mrs. Arianna Triton is a well known doctor who focuses on those diseases especially since she survived one herself when she was a little girl. She had heard about Ms. Sich from Lucy and asked her to bring Ms. Sich to Mistyhallery. Langushi had talked to Luke and told him that it's safe for two people to come and stay with him at his home. I'm assuming you know about Langushi's home."

"Mistyhallery's Healing Gardens," Al said his hair turning purple.

"Yes sir. Anyway, there should be a letter and a case file on your desk, read the letter first it will make more sense a little bit, I think. Do not worry about Lucy or Ms. Sich they are in good hands. Oh, and don't tell your father this conservation existed, he still hasn't forgiven Luke for forgiving me and giving me a fresh start in life." Clive took a breath, "Inspector Layton, I just want to say thank you. You have no idea on how much Lucy appreciates you taking her on an assistant."

Clive hung up as Al stared at the phone before hanging it up, "Lucy, did you not trust me with this information?" He stood up and started pacing, "Here you are clearing my name from murder and you can't trust me with this information about your health, your family, your past?"

"For once Placid, we agree on the exact same thought. Let's go and look at the case file and letter. Maybe it can explain as to how Clive knew about the letter and case file?" Potty said for once being the voice of reason and calm.

Al walked to his desk and saw a white envelope laying on top of a case file, he sat down on his red office chair and opened the envelope up instantly recognizing the handwriting as Lucy's.

'Dear Prof,

You are either a) wondering why I'm not at work and didn't call in or b) you know exactly what happened and are mentally beating yourself up about seeing the signs and not doing anything about it. The reason why I didn't tell you is because I didn't want to be treated differently especially if it was one of those rare days were we would go to a crime scene instead of using the reconstruction device. Once I survive this disease, it will be forever done with me. So I need you to do two major favors for me while I'm gone. The first favor is for Potty Prof to keep him in check, just because I'm not there doesn't mean you can bully Placid Prof all you want. He is still a side of you that may even have suspects slip something because he's so calm. The next favor is more for your benefit but still a favor. Continue solving cases without me. You know as well as I do that you do not need me there to solve cases so keep working. Underneath this envelope should be a case file, I wouldn't mind it if you try and work on this during your free time, it happened in Yorkshire a while back when a six year old girl was left abandoned in the rain. To this day, police still haven't found the girl's parents and the girl is now twenty-two. I figured this would help you keep your boredom at bay. Oh and don't be replacing me I will be back!

From Lucy.'

Al slammed his hand on his desk followed by his head, his hair a bright red, "Why don't we go to Mistyhallery and find Lucy ourselves and cut her tongue out? She knows better than anyone on how dangerous we are and yet she still worries about us!"

"Because she believes in us as a whole, no one else does anymore after four years," Placid responded inside their mind, "She gave us a case to solve, shall we work on it? Leave no mystery unsolved in the mystery room."

Placid had took control back over their shared body and carefully folded the note back up and put it back in the envelope, "I have a feeling we will have the contents of this note memorized before Lucy returns," he said to himself as he put the envelope in his pockets.

"Possibly," Potty responded, "Come on, let's go to the case! I want to surprise Lucy by solving it and than saying it was implicitly simple that whoever was in charge was an idiot."

"Isn't everyone an idiot by your standard?" Placid asked as he started looking through the case file.

"Yes they are - wait a minute," Potty said as they saw the pictures of the little girl. "Isn't that Lucy?"

After Alfendi Layton read the case file seven times to make sure it was real, and looked at the pictures ten times for five minutes, his heart was dropping down to his stomach, You know it's bad when the real Alfendi Layton, who loves cases, refused to believe the evidence in front of him.

"Oh god," Potty said still allowing Placid to have control over their body, " This is - no it can't be. Once I find the person who decided that this prank would be funny, I'm cutting their hands off!"

"We are going to go and ask the Commissioner about it and hope that the remaining 1.1% will disprove what we know for certain," Placid said calming as he stood up and than started pacing the room. "I'm sure the Commissioner will know whether or not this girl in the case file is Lucy or not so please stop making me pace!"

Al walked to the Commissioner's office and stood in front of the desk. The Commissioner had white hair along with a white mustache, his beady black eyes looked surprised at seeing the Inspector in his office out of his own free will, his light blue uniform was different than the uniform he wore in his earlier days.

"Commissioner, pardon the intrusion but I have an urgent question to ask you," Al said.

"Yes, I knew about Lucy's condition so I am not blaming you for what happened and she is on an unknown medical leave but I am starting to get the feeling that you came here for a different reason," he responded seeing the look of disbelief and fear in his eyes.

"Does Lucy have any way of identifying her if she doesn't have her identity on her? Birthmarks, perhaps?" Al asked quickly.

Commissioner raised a white eyebrow as he started to lean back in his chair, "You mean besides her red eyes, yes there is."

The Commissioner watched as what little color was in Al's face drain, "Commissioner, can you tell me what it is?"

The Commissioner interlocked his fingers and rested his hands on his stomach, "I will if you tell me what this is about Al? Especially since I know for a fact that Ms. Baker is alive and safe."

"There was a case file on my desk when I came into work today, and the pictures of the victim that miraculously survived looks a lot like Lucy including the red eyes but while having red eyes is unusual, it isn't unheard of," Al said. "The problem is that the case took place sixteen years ago and Lucy hasn't really showed me any pictures of her when she was younger and neither have I so that point is moot."

"The victim would be the same age as Lucy is as now, wouldn't she?" The Commissioner asked watching Al nod his head, "Lucy does have another way of identifying her and I'm afraid it's not a good one. Someone had carved the word 'monster' into her right arm." He watched as Al sat down on one of the chairs, a hand over his face, "I'm correct in guessing that the victim in the case file is Lucy."

"Yes," Al's said before he stood up, his hair a bright red color, "How could her biological parents do this to her? Once I find them, I'm going to make sure they regret ever doing that to Lucy," he started pacing in front of the desk, "Oh yes, they will pay for doing this to Lucy."

"Inspector Layton," the Commissioner said sternly, "I want you to take this case file down to Hilda and work with her on it. I remember hearing Inspector Grotsky talk about this case and how he believes that this case with the others like it were connected. He even said they had enough evidence to throw Lucy's parents in jail but couldn't find them anywhere."

"Sir," Al said as he stopped pacing and looked the Commissioner who silenced him with his light purple gloved in the air telling him quiet.

"You know Lucy better than anyone but if the cases were connected like Inspector Grotsky believes, than Lucy wants them behind bars for the other victims, not for her," Commissioner said. "Now go and we will try and find them so they can be put to justice."

Al smiled, his hair turning burgundy, "Yes sir."

He left the Commissioners office and placed a had on his forehead, "Placid, I'm sorry for doubting your strength against this migraines, they are horrible." Placid chuckled as they walked to Hilda's office with the case file in his hands, "Shut up idiot!"

Al knocked on Hilda's door before entering her office that wasn't as filled with old case files, tea cups, coffee cups, and old newspapers. She looked up from her paperwork, "Hello Al, how can I help you? Do you need a ride to a train station?"

"Ha ha Hilda," Al replied rolling his eyes as he held up the case file, "The Commissioner told me that this old case file would help you plus you might be able to give me some information."

"Let me see it," Hilda said as Al walked to her desk.

They both looked at the door as a voice yelled by, "Where is Florence? She disappeared like an item that you absolutely need but you can't find it and that of a track runner making a burglary a block away from his home!" A shadow of Sniffer ran by as he started looking every room.

Al handed the case file over to Hilda who looked at her, her eyes go wide as she saw the pictures. She put the case file laid out on her desk, a picture of a small six year old girl with fair brown hair matted with blood and dirt, her dress was soaked and dirty, but the dress usually would've fit a six year old girl was way to big showing that the young girl wasn't fed properly and suffering from malnutrition. The biggest features about this young girl was that her red eyes looked dead and hopeless while the word 'monster' that was on her right arm was bleeding out mixing the blood with the rain.

Hilda put a hand over her mouth, "Is that Lucy?"

Al nodded, "Yes, the Commissioner said that you would know more about this case like there was more like these?"

Hilda started tapping her finger across her chin, "Yes there is. In fact, these cases are Inspector Grotsky's 'Jigsaw Killings'. The very bane of his existence that led him to retire from the force. He called them the 'Orphan Killings' and these cases are international linked." She looked through more of the pictures and saw a crumpled up wedding picture, "Al, who gave you this case?"

"Lucy actually did, I don't know how she got hold of it. Why?"

"A contact of mine in Canada has a couple in questioning that look identical to the one here in the picture. The picture of her in the streets," She holds up the photo of Lucy in the street, "Looks exactly like the trafficking ring that has been going on for years. A married couple with many different alias is in Canada on questioning and they look exactly like the one in this picture," She holds up an old wedding photo with a happily married couple, "They are very religious and superstitious. They take in stray children bettering them until six or seven years old before they are on left on the streets to die. Their second victim was different in three ways. Their eyes were red, a word was carved on their right arm, and they were the couple's actual biological child."

"So Lucy is an offspring of these two?" Al said. "She doesn't seem like someone who had a childhood traumatic event."

"Al, you have an intelligent partner! She had the key to solving all of those cases all this time. My contact in Canada has said that they searched the couples house and haven't found a wedding photo to identify them from all those cases. If it would be okay if I can fax this to him, and the case file, I'm sure we can put them behind bars!" Hilda said putting the photos down. "That wedding photo is what police have needed to identify them plus with this evidence here."

"Go for it Hilda," Al said feeling victory inside, "The sooner these people are behind bars than the better children will be and for Lucy."

Hilda grabbed the case file as Al left her office and started walking to the Mystery Room, "You do realize that once Lucy comes back she has to answer a lot of questions from both of us Placid." Potty said.

"Yes I know and knowing Lucy she will answer them all and she cannot escape us," Placid replied chuckling.

~~A week later in the Mystery Room~~

Inspector Layton was sitting down at his desk when the door to Mystery Room was slammed open and than slammed shut. He looked up to see a very familiar peach beret sitting on fair brown hair girl who was on her knees peeking out through the door window, her shoulders shaking as she tried not to laugh.

"Lucy, are you back to work?" Al asked shocked as he stood up, he honestly wasn't expecting her to return so soon even through he won't complain.

"Shh," She responded turning her head to look at him, "Stay down and get over here!"

He ducked down - ignoring the voice of Potty Al in his head - and walked over to her, "What are you doing?"

"I am currently hiding from two men who saw me talking to an Interpol agent and I am also hiding from a forescnic analysis who could murder me and leave no trace," she responded.

"Lucy Baker!" a female voice yelled out causing the Mystery Room duo to peek out the window to see a six foot tall lady with black shiny hair in a bun run down the hallway, her lab coat tails flying behind her as Dustin and Sniffer were chasing her down with Hilda smiling and shaking her head. "Lucy, once I find you, you are so dead for this!"

Al blinked, "Is that Florence?"

"Aye, tis 'er punishment for having me pushing 'er inside the Scotland Yard and than try to run away!" She responded her Yorkshire accent still there.

"Is she no longer sick?" he asked standing up before helping Lucy up.

"Nope and neither am I," she said standing up with his help before hugging him not seeing the red tint that started to show on his face. "Hilda explained everything to me Prof, thank you."

He slowly wrapped his arms around her still feeling conscious about it, "She feels amazing in our arms and she's back. Quick make a move on her!" Potty commanded.

"N-no she just came back and this hug will do for now," Placid refused.

Al's hair had turned red as Potty responded, "Than I will Placid." He looked down at the Dectevate Constable, "Baker!"

She backed away instantly, "'ello to ya too Prof," she greeted.

He walked towards her, every step he took towards her, she took one back until she was pressed against his desk and him, "I did the two favors like you requested and I would like my payments for them!"

"What would those be?" She asked crossing her arms, her red eyes showing that she's trying to think of what he would want.

"One payment is to see your scar," he said looking at the shocked expression on her face.

She stretched her right arm out and rolled her sleeve up and the word 'monster' was jagged written on her arm looking out of place on her pale skin. He gently reached out traced his finger over the letters.

"Potty, you love criminals so why would they do this?" Placid asked inside their mind.

"My eyes," Lucy spoke out watching him.

"What?"Al asked. "I don't believe I asked you a question."

"You didn't have to. It was in your eyes," She spoke softly and quietly, her looking off in the distant. "Since I was born with red eyes, they thought I was a demon. They were religiously crazy."

She noticed that his hair was a blend of the two his colors each personality has as he spoke, "I wanted them to have death row for everything they did to you but I see now that would've been giving them mercy."

"The other children?" She asked curiously.

"They don't matter to me, Lucy!", he responded standing up and putting his hands on his desk efficiently trapping her between the desk and him. "You survived everything that life has thrown your way, showed your intelligence to Scotland Yard. You, Lucy Baker have turned my world from the darkness it was four years ago to the light. "

His hair was now red as he grabbed her wrists pulling her towards him before kissing her taking away all the freedom of movement she had along with the lost of her control over her mind. Do you have any idea on how hard it was to keep her cool everyday when working with him when he looks good and smells good?

She chuckled looking up at him, a blush covering both of their faces, "If that's how I am going to be treated when I leave to go on vacation than I'll have to do it more often."

"Bloody heavens no," he said, "Not unless I am joining you!"

"I believe tha' shouldn't be a problem," she said standing on her tip toes, " I love you Prof, both sides of you."

"I love you too Lucy Baker, this is why you are not leaving the Mystery Room without me ever again." He growled against her ear chuckling as her face got redder from blushing.

The Mystery Room couple was too occupied with their kisses (and an assistant being pushed down on the desk ) that they didn't hear Florence get pounced on by Dustin and Sniffer who were crying their eyes out about how now she can walk, jump, run, hang out with them and how they don't have to worry about planning her funeral now. The last one earned both of them a knock on the head with an angry Florence yelling at them.

**I'm sorry for all the trouble with the accents, I know I'm not the best writer but I would like to thank you for reading this all the way through. I do have two more in the making and I'm going to try and keep my stories going out on a daily basis. Key word being try. **

**Remember kids, do not plan on doing any crimes and thinking you will get away with it, Inspector Layton and Detective Constable Baker will surely be on the case. **


End file.
